dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki talk:List of the Great Library of Greyhawk articles
How this Page might be updated This page will not be updated automatically. Here is one way to do it manually. Please feel free to change this section, if you find a more elegant solution, but this one is at least easier than editing each link individually. • Go to the Great Library of Greyhawk’s All pages • Go to the first individual page that lists articles and mark the first column while holding the „Ctrl“ key and copy it to Windows Notepad. • Repeat this with all columns on all these pages and copy each of them below the former. • Copy all of this from the Editor to column B into an Excel sheet. • Sort. • Copy-past column B to column D. • Type „[http://www.canonfire.com/wiki/index.php?title=“ into column A and draw it down, so that you have that entry in front of each entry in column B. • Type „ “ (space) into column C and draw down. • Type „]< br >“ into column E and draw down (without the spaces between „<“, „br“ and „>“, of course). • Mark column B and let Excel replace every „ „ (space) by „_“. • Copy column A through E into Editor. • Copy all of this from the Editor to column B into an Word. • Mark on of the resulting tab-spaces Word replace it by „“ (nothing). • Mark everything and replace existing list with new one. • Update date in „Statusdate“ template. Other possibilities for update? :Have you considered asking Wikia to help you create a bot that updates this page automatically? David Shepheard 21:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I did ask directly after your suggestion, but we only ended up with the idea of a custom Google search. At the moment I personally prefer using the D&D wiki search and ending up at these lists that point me to the appropriate wiki. This way, there is one search for all wikis without having to use another page. Daranios 19:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What is this page for? Greyhawk is D&D's core campaign setting. And it also has its own wiki at Canonfire, where Greyhawk-specific topics are covered in more detail than it is likely to achieve here. In order to have access to everything about Greyhawk here, I created this page. If you search for anything, that has an article at Greyhawk Wiki but not here at D&D wiki, you will be pointed to this list, and you will be provided with a link. Daranios 19:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) This wiki is now called The Great Library of Greyhawk 'GH Wiki' decided to change their name to 'The Great Library of Greyhawk'. But they have not fully changed the name and 'GH Wiki' still shows up on their menus. I think this page needs to be turned into a redirect, so that anyone looking for 'Greyhawk Wiki' can still find 'The Great Library of Greyhawk'. David Shepheard 21:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip! I hope a can find the time to care about it soon.Daranios 19:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Daranios 16:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC)